


Waffles

by Celia_and



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and
Summary: “Okay, who puts spinach in smoothies?”“Everyone. That’s a thing.”“It’s not.“It is.”“It shouldn’t be. No one should eat spinach except under duress.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 276
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection, Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> A morsel of a one-shot based on Fran’s delicious [prompt](https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1301972754363813889):
> 
> _Peak Reylo dynamic is Ben sighing very deeply and saying, “I regret getting you that blender for your birthday.”_
> 
> _Rey, drinking a waffle: “Why?”_

“I thought you were going to use it to make healthy things, like smoothies. That’s why I’ve been putting those Ziplock bags of frozen fruit in your freezer.”

“Really? I thought that was, like, frozen fruit salad. I’ve been putting Reddi-whip on it.”

Ben sighs. “The spinach didn’t tip you off?”

“Okay, who puts spinach in smoothies?”

“Everyone. That’s a thing.”

“It’s not.

“It is.”

“It shouldn’t be. No one should eat spinach except under duress.”

Ben watches with pained, incredulous revulsion as more of the blended waffle concoction disappears.

Rey smack her lips, thinking. “I think it could use more syrup next time. Actually, hand me the Mrs. Butterworth’s.”

He does, cringing. She squirts in a hefty dollop.

“Mm, much better.”

Ben holds his whey protein shake and blanches.

“You have to try this, Ben,” she says, extending her glass.

He recoils. “I’ll pass, but thanks.”

She smirks and advances on him where he stands against the counter. “Just a sip.”

“I wouldn’t want to deprive you.”

“It’s no trouble,” she insists, caging him in with one arm against the counter, “I can make some more.”

“Really thoughtful of you,” he rolls his eyes.

She takes a gulp that leaves a deliberate coating of waffle mustache on her upper lip. “Do I have something on my face?” She leans into him.

He bends backward over the counter even as he sets his shake down so he can grab her around the waist. “You’re the most infuriatingly stubborn woman I’ve ever met.”

She smirks. “That’s why you love me.”

They both freeze.

She starts babbling. “I mean, not _love_ love, obviously, that would be ridiculous, we just started dating what, like two months ago? That would be silly.”

“Two and a half,” he says, with a quiet intensity. He hasn’t let go of her waist.

He straightens up slowly, so her front is practically pressed against him.

“And I know my eating habits are gross, but I just like food, and if that really bothers you, maybe this isn’t meant to be? I mean, here’s your off ramp, if you want it. Two months.”

“Two and a half.”

“Exactly.” She swallows and tries to avoid looking in his eyes.

“Rey.”

She looks down at her glass, clutched between their chests. “Yeah?”

“Look at me.”

She shakes her head.

He touches her chin gently. “Rey.”

Still she resolutely looks down.

“Okay, then I’ll say it without you looking at me. But I think you’re gonna want to look up.”

She doesn’t.

He takes a deep breath. “Here goes. I love you.”

She looks up at him.

He smiles. “That’s better. I love you.”

She draws a shaky breath. “You’re not breaking up with me?”

“Why would I break up with you when I’m in love with you?”

Her chin trembles. “I put a waffle in the blender.”

“I know. I love you.”

Her eyes are glassy with tears, and the blended waffle still clings to her upper lip.

“Rey.” He strokes her cheek and smiles tenderly. “I love you.”

“Really?” she whispers.

He nods.

When she loops her arms over his shoulders, he doesn’t mind that she forgets she’s holding her glass and pours the blended waffle down his back. He doesn’t mind the concoction on her upper lip. He kisses her like she’s all he ever wants to taste, waffles or no waffles.

She laughs her tears and buries her face in his shirt. “I’m not going to stop blending carbs.”

He kisses the top of her head. “I know.”

“You better get used to it.”

He grins. “Does that mean you’ll keep me around?”

She looks up with a watery smile. “Yep.”

He kisses her nose. “Are you sure? I’ve heard two and a half months is the off ramp.”

She shakes her head. “I’m sure.”

He looks down at her waffle-smeared face and wonders how he of all 7.6 billion people in the world got so lucky. “Why?”

He doesn’t know if the sun just came out or if it’s just the effect of her smile.

“Because I love you too. More than waffles.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CeliaAnd2)! 💛


End file.
